dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Conspirators
Objective Return the Confidential Letter to Fedel. Details After a meeting at nightfall with Fedel the Arisen must make his/her way to the Soulflayer Canyon to retrieve a Confidential Letter. Walkthrough The quest begins by talking to Fedel in the Gathering Hall in The Castle. Accepting the quest means agreeing to meet Fedel at nightfall - wait for Fedel to make his way to the meeting place by the Pagoda in the eastern garden area. Patrolling guards can be avoided by hiding in the entrance to the observation tower on the castle walls. Fedel will explain his quest, and direct the arisen to a location in the Cursewood where the a lost confidential report was stolen by flying monsters. At the marked location, the Arisen will find Fedel's destroyed cart. A brief cutscene will play, showing a gargoyle flying away to the northwest. This is the clue to find the second area, the Soulflayer Canyon. Reaching the correct ledge in Soulflayer Canyon can be a little tricky, but a pawn with full knowledge of this quest and Soulflayer Canyon will lead you to it. From the west entrance, take a left at the passage fork. After defeating the Cyclops on the bridge, continue straight until reaching a treasure chest on the left side and a steep downward grade on the right side. Slide down the left side of this grade to the landing with two Godsthrone Blossoms (sliding down the right side leads to the main entrance) . Slide down two more times toward the left to another area that may contain a snake and two spiders. Collect some gold pouches, a Panacea and two Sconces on the left before encountering yet another downward slide. Slide down the right side of this downward grade to a landing with more gold pouches, the fleeing Gargoyle, quest items scattered on the ground, and a chest containing a Steel Beak. Slay the Gargoyle and collect the Confidential Letter as well as the ten Parcels lying scattered on the ground. (The ten parcels are required for another quest Parcel Service.) Return to Gran Soren (making forgeries of the Confidential Letter at the Black Cat if desired.) The quest ends when the Arisen brings back the Confidential Letter to Fedel, and/or Ser Gabrian. By forging the letter, the Arisen can obtain the gold and experience reward for the quest twice, first when given one Ser Gabrian near the entrance, and the second when given to Fedel. (A forged letter will also unlock the trophy/achievement The Knave if not already obtained.) Upon entering The Castle a short cutscene will draw attention to Ser Gabrian lurking behind a corner to the right of the entrance; this is the only oppourtunity to speak to Gabrian. Either Gabrian or Fedel can be given a real or forged letter to complete the quest. The game's storyline will not be altered either way the Arisen handles this quest, but for the record it would appear that Fedel is correct about signs of a rebellion, whereas Ser Gabrian is attempting a cover-up by preventing news of it from reaching the duke. Notes *Be sure to complete The Conspirators quest before completing the Trials and Tribulations and Griffin's Bane quests; completing either will end Fedel's quest. A "hard" gamesave checkpoint is made when the either quest is complete, afterwhich backtracking to a previous save is impossible. *Once Ser Gabrian is given the letter (or a forged copy of it), the quest will be marked as "Completed". However, the Arisen can still deliver the letter to Fedel upstairs in the castle. If the current active quest does not involve him, he will have a blue question mark indicator over his head. He may speak as though the quest failed, but the "give quest item to NPC" popup menu should still appear, allowing the Arisen to turn in the letter and trigger the quest ending as usual. **If you plan to give Ser Gabrian a Confidential Letter Forgery you must still carry an original Confidential Letter in your inventory or the cutscene will not trigger. *Upon entering Soulflayer Canyon through the eastern entrance near the Cursewood, the Gargoyle is visible from the open area where the Sulfur Saurians and can be shot at from afar with the Ranger's Comet Shot or the Assassin's Lyncean Sight skill. *Giving Fedel the letter without opening or reading it will produce unique dialogue. Gallery Fedel's Cart.jpg| Fedel's destroyed cart Category:Sidequests Category:Verify